There is something Wrong with Ranma
by Xen-Oh
Summary: Ranma starts acting weird, How is everyone going to react to this?
1. Kind Kuno Kendo King

Something's wrong with Ranma!

A/N: Nope don't own ranma I wish I did

Please give reviews. It builds my self esteem

** means thoughts

Ch.1 Rain Ranma Ramen Rush

It was an ordinary day in the Tendo home, Nabiki was recounting the days earnings, Kasumi was cleaning the laundry, Genma was sleeping in the living room while Mr. Tendo was well, he was just staring of in space.  Akane was in her room studying and Ranma was out in the city.  All was right in the world. Until Kasumi announced that she was going to let Akane cook.  Everyone else with the exception of Ranma looked very very scared.  

"Umm" Mr. Tendo started "Me and Genma have another training trip to go on.  Right Genma?"  The panda nodded. 

 "Sorry sis, have to go collect debts!" Nabiki said at the same time as all the family members started their escape.  They ran to the doors and tried to open the doors.  None would open. 

 "Going somewhere?" Akane said as she came down the stairs with a very annoyed look in her eyes.  Everyone sighed realizing that there was no escape, and sat down for the dinner that was sure to kill them later.

An hour later

"All done!"  

Akane came into the dining room with a platter of unrecognizable food.  Genma cried while Mr. Tendo whimpered.  Nabiki already took out the painkillers while Kasumi just smiled at the food.  Placing the deadly platter on the table Akane noticed that someone was missing.  

"Where's Ranma?"  Nobody knew as they tried to put on smiles while trying to eat the food except for Kasumi who was always smiling.  Thirty minutes later, Nabiki, Soun and Genma were all out; the pain to their stomachs knocked them out.  "Meanies" Akane pouted.  Kasumi smiled and told Akane what she did wrong. 

 Akane thought to herself, *At least Ranma isn't here to complain about my cooking.  He'll just say "Oh uncute tomboy cooked again.  Oh well I'm off to Shampoo's or Ukyo's to get some REAL food while leaving you crying, again."*  She frowned.  The door opened and Ranma walked in. 

 "Oh hello Ranma! I trust that the city was fun today.  Would you like some food?" Kasumi greeted him.  Everyone woke up.  Nabiki and Soun were shaking their heads and Genma held up a sigh that said, "RUN BOY BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!"  Akane just sigh *Here it comes* she thought.  Ranma just sat down and began eating.  Kasumi smiled while everyone fell down, including Akane.  Ranma finished two bowls before he stopped.  *What's he doing?*  Nabiki thought *He hasn't even said a word yet.*  Genma and Soun were just dumbfounded while Akane was getting ready for his insults.  Ranma did something even more suprising; he bowed.  

"Thank you for the meal, it was good.  I'll clear the dishes and clean the kitchen, then I'll turn in for the night."  He spoke to everyone and without another word he picked up the dishes and left for the kitchen.  He greeted everyone as he passed by them 

"Hello father, Hello future father-in-law."  He walked by Nabiki, 

"Hello Nabiki, here is the money I owe you" He handed here a large pile of bills on her hand.  He walked by Akane and stopped 

"Hi Akane"

 and he did something that shocked everyone again, he kissed her on the cheek.  "Looking great, as always" 

The girl could not even speak.  Ranma left and entered the kitchen.  As if one a cue, everyone looked at each other and ran at the to spy on him, Kasumi laughed and went back to the laundry.  They took a peek in the kitchen to see it being cleaned by a rapid blur.  Within minutes, the kitchen was sprinkling clean like Kasumi always left it.  Ranma dried his heads and walked through the door, knocking everyone down.  "Oh, so sorry!" he said as he dusted everyone off.  After everyone was on their feet, Ranma walked out the room and yelled "Night everyone!" 

Everyone was amazed at Ranma's new personality.  Kasumi walked back in as said

 "Oh I forgot.  Master Happosai is back and his room is being remodeled so I let him share Ranma and Mr. Soutome's room with them" Everyone thought at the same time *OH CRAP!!!*  So they ran towards Ranma's room where they expected a female ranma being groped by the pervert martial artist.  What they saw as they entered the room was amazing.  

Ranma just got wet and turned into a girl but he wasn't mad, she just grinned. "Happosai, how many times did I ask you not to do that?" she asked swinging her hips. The old man whined, "But Ranma, if I have to share your room, I want to enjoy myself." While at the same time, he was getting closer to Ranma.  Ranma took no notice and just smile 

"Okay then your forgiven, please don't do anything to me while I sleep"

 The old man smiled a perverted smile  "Okay but only if you tuck me into bed and kiss me goodnight.  That would give this old man such joy." 

 Everyone just watched Ranma, waiting for him to attack the old man.  Instead she giggled

 "OKAY, but you have to promise as a martial artist that you won't do anything perverted to me or Akane for a week" "Deal!"  

Happosai jumped into Ranma's arms like a baby, cuddling her chest is she fixed his futon and placed him in it.  Ranma tucked him in the blanket.  

"Okay now your kiss" Ranma said.  Akane was waiting for when Ranma would bash Happosai's head in but watched on.  "Only on the forehead, Okay?"  Then old man nodded as Ranma kissed his forehead "Good night, Happosai" The old man instantly went to sleep.  Ranma went in his own futon and went to sleep also cutting out the lights.  Akane closed the door quietly. Nabiki was the first to speak. 

 "Wow, Ranma has changed, He even treats the pervert better."  Everyone nodded in agreement as they all wondered what had happened. 

Next Chapter: Ranma goes to school everyone is shocked at his new personality, especially a certain kendo freak

Next time on Ranma½:  Kind Kuno Kendo King

A/N:  Hope you enjoyed my first Ranma fic more to come

Please send reviews 


	2. 

There's Something With Ranma

A/N:  Thanks For the Reviews, I Think

Still don't own Ranma, Still Wish I did

** Still means thoughts

Ch.2 Kind Kuno Kendo King

            It was the next morning in the Tendo home.  Akane walked to Ranma's room to wake him up.  *He always sleeps late no matter how he's changed* Akane thought to herself.  She entered the room and saw Ranma changing.  She turned a bright red but did not leave.  Ranma turned around to find his very red fiancé staring at him.  He pulled on his pants and smiled 

"Good morning Akane. What can I do for you?"  

She looked down, but quickly snapped her head back up.  

"Umm I was just here to wake you up for school. Since you usually sleep late."

 Ranma put his shirt on and walked up to Akane inches from her face, causing her to blush even more.  

"Oh!  Thanks for visiting me every morning." 

His nose was touching hers and Akane started shuttering 

"Y-Y-You're w-w-w-welcome."  She was thinking *what could of happened to him yesterday to cause him to act like this?  Not that I don't like this new Ranma, but how would everyone else react to him* She took a step back and took a breath  

"Ranma?" she asked.  

"Yes Akane."  He replied sweetly causing her blush to return

"How come you didn't insult me or my cooking yesterday" She looked down

Ranma placed his hands around her waist, turning Akane crimson red

"I realized that I only hurt you when I say stupid things I don't really mean."  He laughed

"Besides you are cooking to try and please me right?"  She nodded "Then how can I not enjoy your cooking."  

Akane was close to tears "You mean that?"  

Ranma nodded, taking one hand off her waist to rub her cheek "How about I cook for you tonight to say thank you."  

Akane smiled "Yes that would be nice."  As she place her hands on Ranma's shoulders

"That is much better, you should smile more often."  

She looked behind Ranma and saw Happosai sleeping, stilled tucked in smiling in his sleep.

 "Ranma why are you so nice to Happosai now.  I saw what you did last night."

Ranma shrugged,  "He is not that bad of a guy, He's just lonely.  That's why he stays here so often, we're his only family.  I just treated him like family." 

Akane was amazed at Ranma's depth She was about to ask another question but Kasumi called from the kitchen "Ranma! Akane! You're going to be late."  Ranma grabbed his bag and he and Akane ran to school

On the way to school

            Akane just looked at Ranma as he walked be her greeting everyone even that old lady who somehow always wet him with cold water.  She bowed and apologized to girl-type Ranma and hand her some hot water and some free cookies.  Ranma smiled as he placed the cookies in his bag. "No problem.  See you young lady!"  The old woman giggled and waved them by.  

"Ranma what happened to you yesterday to cause this change in you?" Akane asked as she walked by him.  

"I tell you someday" Ranma laughed as he moved closer to Akane and kissed her.  Akane turned bright red as Ranma laughed.

"You pervert" Akane said playfully as she tapped his cheek 

The two walked towards school in silence Ranma staring at Akane as she took smnall glances.  They were interrupted by a loud voice.

"SOATOME!!!!!!!! Get away from My Akane!" Akane looked up to see a very pissed off Kuno *Great Here we go, again………Wait a minute did he just say "My Akane" Oh that Bastard!*  Akane thought angrily.  She was about to knock Kuno into the next town but Ranma grabbed her hand and walked pass him 

"Morning Kuno" Ranma said, and entered the school with Akane, leaving Kuno shocked.  Ranma just sighed "I wonder when Kuno will find someone that isn't already engaged"  Akane was just speechless as they entered the classroom.  The day went by as Kuno approached Ranma but before he could say anything Ranma grabbed Akane and just lefted him, which was pissing off Kuno even more because he had no one to challenge.  Akane just laughed each time as she walked away with Ranma.  

At Lunch

            Ranma was eating the leftovers that Akane made last night to everyone's amazement as he complimented her on such god food.  Akane who could not even take a bite of her cooking had something Kasumi made.  *Maybe The pain has drove Ranma insane* everyone thought, including Akane.  Even Ukyo who was sent to the nurse after trying a piece of Ranma's "Lunch" Akane was laughing at some of Ranma's jokes when Kuno walked up "SOATOME!!  Fight me you Coward!"  Everyone was paying attention to Ranma, knowing that no one ever got away with calling him that name.  Akane looked at Ranma, who just sighed

"Okay Kuno.  I am really tried of you bothering me especially when I am trying to enjoy the food my fiancé spent so much time trying to make me.  What do you want?"  

Kuno looked at Ranma with a fire in his eyes "I want Akane a the pig-tailed goddess as mine.  I will fight you for them" Akane was about to hit Kuno but Ranma whispered 

"Akane don't this is my chance to get Kuno off your back."  Akane stopped as Ranma stood up.  

"Fine" everyone gasped "But if I win, you never talk to or touch any of them ever again and you destroy every picture you have of them.  This are my terms; accept them or never fight me again."  Kuno was looking a little nervous now but he did not back down.

"It is agreed today after school." and walked off.  Akane looked at Ranma, 

"Ranma are you sure you want to do this for me?"  She placed a hand on his shoulder

 He looked at her and nodded "Yes I will make sure no one else calls you 'My Akane' again.  The nerve!  I was right there.  Come on lets finish lunch."  Ranma sat down a little closer to Akane and continued eating. Akane smiled and continue eating her food also occasionally watching Ranma enjoying her food

After school

            A big crowd showed almost every student was there except Ukyo becasu she was sent home early for stomach pains.  Akane was waitiong on the sidelines waiting for Ranma to show up.  Kuno came and laughed, 

"That coward ran away! HA HA HA HA!  I guess I win automatically!"  He approached Akane "I guess you are mine now.  You who enjoy being of the Kuno family."  He was about to touch Akane when a voice came from everywhere "Kuno I'm here.  Don't you dare touch my fiancé!"  Ranma jumped down in front of  Kuno.  Everyone was surprised because Ranma was wearing something different from what he usually wore to fights.  Instead of his red Chinese shirt and black pants was a black Chinese shirt with a gold dragon on the back and his pants were a swirl of red and silver.  He stepped up to Kuno.  

"Are you ready to fight?"

"Yes fowl Soatome, and soon the fair Akane and the pigtail goddess will be mine!"  He and Ranma walked to the fighting area and stood on opposite sides.  Ranma folded his arms together and said,

"I'm ready when you are" and Kuno charged pulling out not his wooden sword but a polished metal kantana "I shall rid the world of your fowl presence with my family's sword."  Akane cried out "Ranma!"  Ranma just laughed as he charge towards Kuno.  When the two encountered each other a bright light appeared as everyone shielded their eyes Akane was crying

"Ranma stupid.  Why did you have to do this."

"Because I wanted to" came the response

The light disappeared and Ranma was standing over the unconscious Kuno with his broken sword and torn clothes while Ranma didn't have a scratch on him.  

"Kuno I won.  A deal between martial artists is life binding.  Do not go after Akane or the "pig-tailed goddess" again or face having your life and honor taken away.  Ranma walked to Akane and place his arm around her 

"Let's go home Akane" he smiled at her wiping her tears away. 

"Sorry I made you cry again."  He said softly.  Akane nodded and moved closer as they walked away leaving their classmates and the awakening Kuno thinking, *What happened to Ranma?*

Next time On Ranma½:  Our favorite pig comes back for a visit but is surprised at what Ranma does 

Next Chapter:  Picky P-Chan's Prudent Peril.

A/N please review and thanks for the pervious ones My self esteem is so high right now 


	3. Picky PChanâ€™s Prudent Peril

There's something wrong with Ranma

A/N:Sorry for my Formatting I t should get better.  Thanks for the reviews

Keep sending them in and I'll write more Stories

Bet you're wondering what the hell happened to Ranma

It's won't be relived till later but look for hints along the way

Oh yeah.  Don't own ranma blah blah blah

** Still means thoughts

Ch.3 Picky P-Chan's Prudent Peril

            Ranma and Akane were walking home after Kuno's defeat, both were jumping and skipping home while singing

"No more perverted swordsmen!  Groping our Asses and trying to cope a feel"

Akane sang by herself:

"No more attempts on my fiancé! No more trying to kiss me

Ranma Added:

"No more bullshit about Honor!  When they don't know what it means!"

They finished together,

"At last NO MORE KUNO! THERE IS PEACE ON EARTH CAUSE THERE'S NO MOORRRRRRRREEEEE KKKKKUUNNNNNO!"

They finished laughing tears of joy in their eyes when Ranma noticed something.  He stopped singing and walked to the left.  There he was, Ryoga in his pig form barely crawling from exhaustion.  Ranma picked up Ryoga and gotten bitten.  Ranma just smiled and he called over to Akane

"Hey guess who I found?"

Akane walked over and squealed 

"Oh! P-Chans back.  Thanks Ranma!"  She hugged the pig and kissed Ranma on the cheek.  The pigs jaw dropped and passed out.  Ranma rubbed its head with a smile. 

"Poor little guy.  He gets lost so much."  Akane nodded.

"Hey!  He reminds me of Ryoga."  Ranma started giggling causing Akane to pout.

"What's so funny?"  Ranma ruffled her hair.

"Nothing.  I need to pick up some things for your dinner tonight.  Remember? I'm cooking tonight."  Akane nodded as she ran ahead home to take care of "poor lost P-Chan"

            Ranma doubled back to where he saw the pig, and sure enough there was a bag and wet clothes on the ground.  Ranma picked them up and ran home picking up some supplies for Akane's meal tonight and also picked up some extra things for the family.  He ran home jumping on the rooftops with the food and Ryogas heavy things.  When he got there he wiped the dust off himself and entered the doorway.

"Hi everyone, I'm home"

Kasumi greeted him first.

"Oh you did the shopping! Thank you Ranma, I can cook dinner now."  Ranma shook his head

"Um Kasumi if you don't mind, can I cook tonight?"  She nodded and took the groceries to put them away.  Ranma placed Ryoga's things in Ranma's room and he greeted Happaosai, who was smoking 

"Evening Master.  I trust your day has been well"

Happosai just smiled and took a puff before responding

"Great Great pupil.  I expect you to be training with me tomorrow because it's Saturday.  I have some new things that I can teach you that your lazy father could never learn."  

Ranma bowed and left the room handing for Akane's room.  He knocked

"Hello Akane!  Can I come in?"

Her voice came out from behind the door

"Sure come on in I'm just playing with P-Chan"

Ranma smiled and walked in to see Akane cuddling the pig.

"Umm Akane?  His nose is bleeding."  He took out a tissue and wiped the pigs nose getting bitten once again.  

"P-Chan!  Be nice to Ranma."  The pig squealed and ran out the door.  Akane giggled and Ranma smiled.  She layed down on the bed as he took a seat on the floor.  She turned her head and looked at him and blushed.

"Ranma? Can I ask you something?"  Ranma smiled at her 

"Yes Akane?"

"Why are you being so nice to P-Chan?"  

Ranma looked at Akane and smiled.  He moved closer to her bed and answered softly

"I used to get so jealous over the fact that you cuddled him more you cuddled me"  He leaned over and kissed her, making Akane red-faced. He smiled

"I still love your smile.  I got to go cook dinner." 

Ranma stood up and left the room leaving Akane to sigh.

*I wonder how he is going to treat his other fiancés* Akane thought

30 minutes later

            Akane heard knocking on her door

"Ranma is that you?"  Hoping he came back.

"No it's me, Ryoga"  Akane sighed in fustration. 

"Oh Come in Ryoga."  The door opened slowly as the lost boy walked in.  He sat in a chair across the room from Akane's bed.

She sat up from her laying position and sat on her bed. 

"You can stay for a couple days if you want."  Ryoga smiled 

"Ranma already asked me to stay, When I saw him downstairs. Umm Akane?"  She looked up from her pillow

"Yes Ryoga?"

"Is Ranma okay?  He surprised me by asking me to stay but what surprised me even more he welcomed me with a hug."   Royga was rubbing his arms uncomfortable yesterday.  Akane put down her pillow and responded

"I don't know. He has been acting strange since yesterday.  I think something has happened to him."  At this time came another knock. 

"Akane! It's me Nabiki!"  Nabiki walked in and went straight for Akane, ignoring Ryoga completely.

"Akane I think there is something wrong with Ranma.  Come with me"

Akane got up and left with Nabiki, Ryoga following them down to outside the kitchen.  Nabiki pointed to door

"Take a peek inside." 

Nabiki cracked the door open and a whole variety of pleasant smells came into the dinning room.  Akane and Ryoga were interrupted by their thoughts of good food from  an elbow in the ribs from Nabiki.

"Stupid!  Take a look inside"

Akane in Ryoga took a peek inside and saw something amazing and horrifying

            They saw a ton of good food on platters ready to serve.  But what supprised them was Ranma.  Akane and Ryoga both thought *OH MY GOD IS RANMA CRYING!!!!!*  Ranma was sitting in a chair with his hands on his face and sobbes can be heard coming from him. Akane just watched, her heart breaking and Ryoga was thinking that he was going to remember this for the rest of his life.  Ten minutes pass and Ranma was still crying.  Akane softly closed the door, not wanting to watch anymore.  Nabiki looked at them

"See what I mean"  

Akane and Ryoga just nodded.

"This is bad" Ryoga said "Anything that can make Ranma cry is something I don't want to meet'

"I agree" Akane said softly, keeping in the tears that were threatening to emerge.

"We need to find out what has happened to Ranma yesterday, but for now act normal"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Dinner time

"Wow Boy this is delicious" Genma said stuffing his face

"Ranma, you must tell me how to cook like this!" Kasumi commented

"Ah this old man hasn't eaten like that in years" Happosai moaned rubbing his stomach

Soun was unconscious because the good food overloaded his pleasure sensors.

Ranma just grinned

"Thank you."  

He looked over to Nabiki, Ryoga and Akane who were eating silently

"Well how is it?" he asked

"Good" Nabiki said

"Tolerable" Ryoga grunted

Ranma turned to Akane 

"Well how is it Akane" he asked.

She looked up at his face and smiled

"I loved it, it is just so delicious." She was still looking at Ranma.  

"Um Ranma?" she asked

"Yes" he replied

"Why are your eyes red?"

Ranma looked at her surprised and looked at the mirror: his eyes were bloodshot

"Must be from cutting those onions. All they do is irritate my eyes."

Akane felt heartbroken *Why can't he tell me that he was crying* but she hid it behind a smile

"Oh okay.  I'm really tried, I'm going to bed now."  Akane got up from her seat and walked upstairs. Right before she was going to enter her room.  She heard

"Akane!"  

She turned around to see Ranma behind her.  

"Umm" was all she said before he kissed her

"Good night Akane" he said and went downstairs.

Akane went to her room and laid on her bed and started crying

"Ranma, you idiot."

Next time on Ranma½:  More and more clues about what happened to Ranma start to appear.  Also a certain amazon returns.  How will she react to the new Ranma.

Next Chapter: Sallow Shapoo's Sticky Surprise

Thanks for the continued reviews.  Please keep sending in your opinions as I dig deeper into this mystery  

Later  


	4. Hentai Happosai’s Hollowed Hails

There's something wrong with Ranma

A/N: Thanks for the reviews positive and negative, sigh

Please keep responding and I'll write more. This chapter is a little longer.

Warning this is eventually going to get a higher rating.  Most likely R because of language and really upsetting details

(Sorry H_fans No Lime! Ha ha ha.) And I am renaming this chapter because of sudden inspiration

Don't worry Shampoo shall appear, just not now

Still wondering what happened to Ranma?

Something big is going to be discovered.  Will Akane find out?

Don't own Ranma blah blah blah 

**Still means thoughts (If you haven't got it by now)

Ch. 4 Hentai Happosai's Hollowed Hails

            Akane woke up the next morning feeling very bad.  She had cried herself to sleep.  She at first didn't remember why she cried *Why am I crying?*  was her first thought.  Everything came back to her with a rush of emotions *Oh yeah, Ranma crying.*  Her thought's however, were interrupted by her window exploding.  Ranma flew through the window and was embedded into the wall.  

"Ouch" was all he said.

Akane got out of bed and went to Ranma

"Are you okay?" she asked a little worried 

Ranma looked into her eyes and grinned and pulled himself out the wall

"Yep.  The master was just showing me some new techniques." Shaking the dust out of his clothes he sat down and continued 

"I never imagined he was so strong" 

Ranma stood up and kissed Akane.  Any earlier thoughts before went out her head as she began to kiss him back.  She looked at his face so close to her own and blushed.  Akane sighed as she deepened the kiss and her eyes drifted down. to his collar.  She saw down his loose shirt and was horrified at what she saw but didn't break the kiss.  After what seemed an eternity later, but was actually a couple minutes later, Ranma broke the kiss

"I feel better already."  Seeing her troubled expression he frowned

"Something wrong?  You didn't enjoy that?"

Akane, seeing his hurt expression, quickly shook her head and put on a huge smile.  She was about to comment when Happosai's voice was heard in her room

"Ranma, you better come back down here so we can finish today's training.  I should not have knocked you into your fiancé's bedroom!"

Akane blushed as Ranma grinned and approached the hole in her wall

"Gotta Go." Ranma said as she jumped out the hole.

Akane nodded as he left.  She put her fingers to her lips and blew him a kiss goodbye.  He caught it and placed it in his pocket

"This will help me get up next time master knocks me down"

Akane grinned as he left but frowned because she remembered what she saw.  She quickly put a blanket on the hole in the wall, got dressed and left for her sister's room.

            "What's wrong sis" Nabiki said as Akane suddenly barged into her romm out of breath.  She put the money that she was counting and waited for Akane to catch her breath.

"Its…huff……..bout…….huff…….Ranma! ……..I…….huff………saw………something!"

Akane had Nabiki's full attention.  Nabiki pulled out a seat and gestured for Akane to sit

"What happened?" Nabiki said as Akane plopped down into the seat.

Akane breathing easier blushed as she told Nabiki everything that happened earlier. Nabiki only frowned, smiled or cocked an eyebrow at the kissing parts, causing Akane to blushed even harder.  When it was all over, Nabiki cracked her knuckles and simply said one word

"Crap."

Akane looked at her sister

"What is it?" she asked

Nabiki laughed nerviously

"Don't you get it?"

Akane was angry that Nabiki figured everything out

"What? Do you know what happened to Ranma?" Akane was out her seat shaking her sister.  Nabiki sighed and popped Akane on the head.  Nabiki sat back down on the bed while Akane sat back in the chair.

"I don't know what happened to Ranma.  From what you told me, whatever happened to Ranma has made him reenvaulate his whole life even about you."

Akane was still confused

"What"

"Listen whatever happened to Ranma has scared him shitless"

"What!"

Nabiki sighed

"Okay lets put all the facts together again. One; he is acting different in front of everybody and even by himself.  Two; He is training harder then ever with a far better teacher and for our last detail please repeat what you saw down his shirt"

Akane gulped remembering what she saw. 

"I saw a bunch of scars newly healed……… OH GOD" Akane said finally putting the details together.

Nabiki smiled

"Now you get it.  Akane listen I need to have proof of those scars.  Most likely I need to take pictures of him at a time that he is unaware" Nabiki said.

Akane shook her head and Nabiki continued to explain

"Listen, Ranma was seriously hurt and did not tell anyone.  We need to find out what happened to him and why is he hiding it.  Akane I do not want to do this but if we need to force him to admit something is wrong, we need proof." 

Akane slowly nodded giving in to Nabiki's logic and her knowing how stubborn Ranma is or was. 

"All that is left is to set up some hidden cameras."  Nabiki left and Akane sat on Nabiki's bed.  Akane shuddered seeing those scars

and slowly drifted to sleep thinking *Ranma, Gods what happened to you to cause you to change so much*.

One Hour Later

            "Akane wake up" Nabiki shook her softly.  Slowly Akane woke up and asat on the bed 

"What is it, Nabiki?"  Nabiki frowned and fidgeted somewhat

"You are not going to like these pictures"  

In Nabiki's hands were a couple of pictures of Ranma.  Akane jumped off the bed   
"Show me!" Akane demanded, "I have to see them!"  

Nabiki handed Akane the pictures and with one glance on them Akane sat back down on the bed and started crying.  The firdt picture was of Ranma's back.  It was covered with numerous scars, some healing as simple white lines, but others were black and some just bloody because they had reopened.  It looked to Akane that someone has cut a complex pattern of characters and shapes onto his skin.  Akane forced herself to view the other pictures.  The next couple was of his back but the last few was of Ranma's chest.  There were even more scars on front but in addition, numerous burns covered his body and again it seemed to form some complex pattern and several words in an unknown language was cut on to his arms.  Akane wiped her eyes and started to speak

"Nabiki this can't be real.  I saw Ranma's body yesterday.  He had not one mark!  But look at him now"

Nabiki frowned

"Someone really did a fucking number on Ranma.  Our mystery deepens.  Akane, Ranma could of covered himself up with make up or is using a technique to cover his wounds. So you need to touch him somehow without his shirt on."

Akane blushed

"How am I supposed to do that!" Akane responded

"I don't know. Also you should talk to Happosai.  I have the feeling he knows more about this then he is letting on."

Akane put the pictures in her pocket and went downstairs to see Ranma and Happosai mediating.

            She approached carefully, not wanting to be groped by the old man.  Happosai opened his eyes 

"Come in child.  This old man has promised not to grope you."

Akane relaxed and walked up to Ranma, who was deep in meditation.  Akane getting an idea walks up behind Ranma and places her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss his face.  Akane thought she saw Ranma wince.

"Oh sorry Ranma! Am I that heavy?" she pouted.

Ranma smiled at her and shook his head

"Nope just a little sore from the beatings master give me today. But I learned a lot of new things today"

Akane interested asked

"What you learn?" getting another grin from Ranma

"You'll have to find out one day."

Ranma stood up with Akane still hanging on his back.  He winced but quickly hid it.  He bowed to Happosai with her still on his back and said

"Master, may I go now" 

Happosai looked at Ranma and Akane and smiled.  He took out a pipe and lit it

"Yes Ranma, you're done for the day anyway.  Be back here tomorrow for more."  with that Happosai started smoking his pipe

Ranma left the room with Akane still hanging from his back with little trouble.

"Akane you are going to have to put on some weight!" Ranma laughed.

Akane got off his back and put her hands on her lhips

"Oh why is that"    
Ranma laughed and picked her up and swung her around

"Because, you are as lite as a feather."  To prove his put he tossed her in to the air. Causing Akane to scream until he caught her

"That was mean!" she yelled, but Ranma grinned and threw up in the air again, almost hitting the ceiling.  She was caught by Ranma again.  This time, she was laughing

"Okay! Okay! I am not heavy" Akane gave in as Ranma put her down

"I need to ask Happosai about something.  Wait here and I'll reward you or punish" Ranma faked a pout but saluted her

"Yes Mam!" yes whispered to her though "I'm hoping for a punishment" which got Akane to blush.

She walked out to the room that Happosai was in

            She walked in to see Happosai smoking his pipe lost in thought.  She tapped his shoulder

"Hello Akane what is the problem that you didn't want to discuss in front of Ranma." 

Akane was amazed 

"How did you know?"

"I been alive so long you pick up things" Taking a puff  "It's about Ranma. Isn't it?"

Akane nodded

"Do you know of a technique to hide scars"

Happosai took another puff and exhaled blew the smoke out in a pattern that looked familiar to her

"Yes I do.  In matter of fact I help create such a technique with one other"

Akane blessed her good luck

"Do you know how to force one who has the skill in effect to cancel it"

Happosai puffed his pipe and spoke

"I must tell you that only one who has a gaint chi can use this skill to maintain it and it takes a large amount of concentration to maintain it.  But to answer your question, I only made the part to put it in effect."

Akane sighed in frustration 

"Then you know who knows how to cancel the spell"

Happosai nodded and exhaled, the smoke leaving his mouth in a strange shape like before

"Why does this apply to Ranma?"

Akane simply handed him the pictures.  Happosai looked at each one and took a deep breath

"Akane do you know why I came back" he said after a while

"I do not know"

"Ranma hides it but a couple of days ago, his chi has nearly quadrupled in strength"

Akane gasped

"He became that strong?"

"Yes, but he hides his true strength from everyone, but he does not know that true masters can sense it.  That is why I came back.  I was truly scared for Ranma, who is like the grandson I never had.  You may have not felt the change but you could see it in his form.

Ranma's fighting style has became more serious"

Akane agreed, remembering the Kuno fight. Happosai exhaled another weird pattern as he continued

"Ranma is hiding something but he hides it to well"  Happosai closed his eyes

"The person who knows how to cancel this spell should be back fro china.  You should know her"

Akane put the facts together 

"Cologne!"

Happosai nodded 

"We used to make such great things together," He said in a tone of regret and took a puff. "Now leave child.  I have answered your questions.  Let this old man think"

Akane got up and walked to the door.  She ran back and gave Happosai and big hug

"You know Ranma is not the only one to change"

Happosai laughed

"Don't worry I still love panties, I just won't chase after your's or Ranma's anymore.  It feels too weird now"

Akane smiled 

"I be glad to call you grandfather any day"

Happosai smiled and took a puff

"The same goes for you too Akane. You have changed"

Akane smiled and left the room.  He sighed and began to speak to himself "Ranma, I know exactly what happened to you, but how could I bring myself to tell Akane.  You will have to tell her if you want or let her find out."  He took a puff.  "Akane, be careful.  Ranma needs you now."  With that Happosai not feeling for stealing undergarments; went back to meditation.

Next Time on Ranma½:  Our mystery grows deeper as Akane finds out more about what happened to Ranma.  Also it is time for our favorite amazons to make an appearance.

Next Chapter: Amazing Amazon's Absolute Accident 

Please leave review or opinions of how I can make this story better

Adios   


	5. Ch5 Part 1 Amazing Amazons Absolute Acci...

There's something wrong with Ranma

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Got somewhat stuck

Also this chapter is somewhat shorter then the others

Thanks for all the reviews.  Now to continue with our mystery

Also some more occ but not really major

Don't own Ranma blah blah blah 

**Still means thoughts (If you haven't got it by now)

Ch.5 Part 1 Amazing Amazon's Absolute Accident

            Akane walked out the room where Happosai was meditating but didn't see where Ranma was

"Ranma? Come on out"  

She looked around the hallway looking for him when she felt someone pinch her butt *Oh that Happosai. I'm going to kill him! Won't grope you anymore my ass!* She turned around with a mallet bigger then herself ready to punish the old man when she saw Ranma laughing hard.    
"Not funny" she said

"Yes it is" he responded sticking out his tongue 

She put down the blunt object after calming down not wanting to maim her fiancé but instead she slapped him a little harder then playfully

"NO IT IS NOT!" she said

"Okay okay you win" Ranma said walking away but Akane overheard him say, "Now I see why the master has so much fun.  It's worth the reaction She gave"  

She malleted him despite her previous efforts not to

"Still worth the reaction?" she said playfully as she help him out the hole in the floor  

He sighed and shook his head as she beat the dust off of him. 

"So what did you two talk about" he asked as they walked out the house"

"Oh nothing just some questions I had" she said  "Just curious about your training"

"Oh"

They walked in silence for a while just enjoying each others company when Ranma asked

"Umm Akane?"

"Yes Ranma"

"Where are we going?"

She stopped to think, "I don't know. I am hungry. Want to go somewhere to eat?"

"Okay then where do you want to go?" he asked

"Hmm how about Ukyo's" she said

He shook his head

"No can do. I called her today she was still sick and mumbling something about seeing dead people then she hung up"

Akane put her head down remembering that it was her food that did it to Ukyo

"Oh okay then how about Shampoo's I heard she is back in town with Mousse and Cologne from China"

Ranma looked at her in surprise

"Are you sure? You won't get jealous because Shampoo can be somewhat over-friendly

Akane laughed

"More like an animal in heat."  She turned towards Ranma "I won't get jealous as long as you don't do something to get me jealous"

He nodded as they left for the resturant

Halfway there:

            They were walking, joking around when they heard something in the bushes

"Akane get behind me" Ranma said getting into a fighting stance

She nodded and quickly moved behind him. They watched the bushs move and a shape come out.  It was Kuno and he looked horrible.  His clothes still torn his face and hair covered in dirt and his face showed that really he hasn't taken a bath in a while

Akane decided to wave to him  
"Umm Hi Kuno" 

He didn't even notice her.  He eyes were staring at Ranma with the utmost hate

"Soatome" he said in a weak voice devoid of any emotion

"Kuno" Ranma replied

Kuno tossed a gaint box at Ranma, who caught it easily

"I have lived up to my end of the bargain.  Here are all my pictures of Fair Akane and the pigtailed goddess" and then he ran away

Akane shrugged

"That was intense" she said

"Yes it was" Ranma said dumping the pictures in the trashcan and throwing a lit match into it.  The trash ignited in a fury of smoke as Akane felt years of stress just burn away with them

"I feel so much better" Ranma said as they walked away from the scene.  Akane nodded in agreement they walked on talking about all the crap that Kuno has put them through.  Ranma was talking about another story when he suddenly turned his head and jumped  five feet away from Akane

"What the" she said when she saw Shampoo land where Ranma was

Shampoo looked on the ground where she expected Ranma to be under her bike, but didn't see him 

"Where Airen? Shampoo no see him" she said.

Ranma coughed catching Shampoo's attention  
"Ah! Airen got faster" she jumped off the bike at Ranma so she could hug him, but he jumped next to Akane

"Hiya Shampoo." He said

She turned at him   
"Why Airen no hug Shampoo? Is it because of Violent girl?" She pouted 

"Shampoo welcome back!" Akane said wanting to change the subject

"Shut up Violent girl.  Shampoo only want speak to Airen" Shampoo remarked

She walked towards Ranma who just sighed

"Shampoo.  Don't touch me. I don't like that" he said

Shampoo shook her head

"Ranma are Shampoo's Airen. Shampoo can touch Airen whenever she wants.'' She approached again 

Ranma shook his head   
"No Shampoo I will not let you do this"

"Then Shampoo teach Airen lesson," she said pulling out a bottle of water.

"Shampoo don't" Akane said knowing of Ranma's fear of cats

"Too late violent girl" She said as she poured the water over her head turning into a cat. 

Akane looked at Ranma and instantly became scared.  His face contorted into something like a demon as he began roaring like a lion a REAL lion as he began pacing around the now scared Shampoo.  *Wait a minute* Akane thought *that was the usually reaction.  Ranma usually runs away in fear and resorts to the technique only in extreme fear, but now it was instantaneous and it's a whole lot scarlier.*  She looked as Ranma tackled Shampoo and began slashing at her taking off small amounts of fur and drawing small amounts of blood.

"Ranma NO!!!" Akane yelled.

Ranma turned away from Shampoo and turned towards Akane. He began pacing towards her with a look of hunger on his face.  Shampoo limped away and disappeared around the corner. 

"Ranma It's me Akane" she said as Ranma approached her.

He took a couple steps then sniffed in the air.  He purred to Akane's relief and tackled her playfully.  He licked her cheek and rolled into a ball and instantly fell asleep. Akane sat there thinking about what he was about to do to Shampoo.  She lifted him up with some trouble and started to carry him to Doctor Tofu's office.

A/N there I did it Another Chapter done

Read and review


	6. Ch5 part 2 Troubled Tofu Tales Torture

There's something wrong with Ranma

A/N: Okay, Okay.  For now on no more bad reviews

If you do not like it, Don't read it! Otherwise thanks for the good reviews

If you thought Shampoo was a little occ, she isn't that was how I see her  

Now to get on with our story

Don't own Ranma blah blah blah 

**Still means thoughts (If you haven't got it by now)

Ch.5 part 2 Troubled Tofu Tales Torture

Akane was having some trouble carrying the sleeping Ranma by time she got to Dr. Tofu's office.  
Luckily He was out side talking to another patient leaving.  

Akane cried out "Dr. Tofu!  Dr. Tofu!  You got to help me"  
He turned and saw Akane struggle with Ranma.  He quickly ran over and took Ranma off her back and begant to walk instead his office.  Akane ran behind him but she slipped on something and fell

"What the hell!" she yelled as she steadied herself. 

 She looked down to see what she slipped on and found blood.  She looked at the retreating Tofu and found that there was a trail of it behind him.  She looked behind her to see that there was a bigger one behind her

*That can't be Ranma's!* She thought as she ran after Tofu and went inside his office.

             Inside Tofu's office she found him wrapping bandages around Ranma's torso and examining all the scars that covered his chest.  She walked up to him see a huge amount of bloodied bandages lay around them

"Dr. Tofu?"  She asked, "What happened to Ranma"

He turned around after finishing and adjusted his glasses

"Akane how did Ranma get all these scars.  Last time I examined him he had only a few from previous fights."

Akane shook her head "I don't know Doctor.  I didn't even know he was bleeding.  I came by because Ranma did the NekoKen, but it was very different. He went even more savage and would have killed Shampoo had I not interrupted.  Why is he bleeding?"

Dr. Tofu sighed and said "His wounds weren't fully healed and my best guess is he had reopened them while performing the NekoKen."  He handed Akane another shirt "You should change your shirt the back is soaked with blood"

Akane examined her back in surprise as she found her hand soaked in blood.  She took the shirt and went to the backroom to change.  When she came back, she sat be Ranma's bed and held his hand. Dr. Tofu came back in.

"Akane… how did Ranma get these scars?" He asked

She looked away from Ranma's face "I already told you doctor, I don't know.  Ranma came home a couple days ago acting strange.  It was a pleasant change but then earlier in the morning I discovered these scars.  He doesn't know I know, but I can't get him to explain anything."  

Dr. Tofu scratch his chin in thought and was about to say something but Ranma interrupted him by waking up screaming.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" 

He was moving all around the bed screaming and twitching his eyes glazed over as he tried to move

"Akane hold him!" Dr. Tofu yelled as he prepared a needle

Akane nodded and tried to hold Ranma down but he was still screaming  
"Get away from me……..don't……… stop…….. Oh gods please stop……. Don't Touch her….  …..AKANE!!!!"

She was holding him down somewhat as she begged, "Ranma calm down! I'm right here.  Shh!" 

He started screaming in an unrecognizable language that stopped Dr. Tofu in his tracks

Akane looked towards him "Dr. Tofu! Come on he's going to hurt himself" she screamed after seeing some blood start to soak through his bandages.  Dr. Tofu got his bearings back as he approached Ranma who was still screaming in that language Akane couldn't understand.  Tofu got the needle in and injected the shot.  Ranma screamed in pain and kicked Dr. Tofu who flew across the room into the wall.  Ranma got up an approached the doctor on the floor, but Akane stopped him by stepping in front of him

" Ranma don't!"

He looked at her with glazed over eyes that were bloodshot, raised his fist and struck at her.  Akane closed her eyes expecting the hit but it never came.  She opened her eyes and saw his fist just millimeters from her face.  She looked at Ranma's face, eyes no longer glazed over but now full of fear.

"Akane?" he whispered "Oh God" then collapsed on to the floor. 

Akane ran towards him to help him up.  He was unconscious but was crying in his sleep.  She carried him over to the bed and set him down on it.  She tucked him in and kissed his forehead before going to Dr. Tofu.  He was getting up holding his stomach. "My! Ranma has gotten stronger.  I think he bruised my ribs"  He walked over to Ranma and checked his pulse "He's asleep.  Akane, do me a favor and strap him down while I tend to my ribs"  Akane nodded as she accepted the straps from him and tied down Ranma carefully. She sat down next to him and stroked his hair, which caused him to whimper in his sleep "Akane I'm sorry I'm so sorry!"  Akane kissed Ranma's cheek and whispered,  
"It's okay Ranma, and I'm still here."  
He calmed down somewhat, but was still crying out in his sleep.  Akane listened to him and dozed off

An hour later:

"Akane wake up" said a voice.  She opened her eyes to see herself in a bed and looking into Dr. Tofu's face.    
"Where's Ranma!" She sat up in the bed   
"Still asleep.  Listen Akane does Ranma know any other languages besides Japanese or English?"

"Why?" she asked  
"Well do you know that Ranma was screaming ancient Chinese, very fluently in fact."  She got out the bed and headed towards the other room.  Ranma was still sleeping.  She sighed in relief until Ranma started screaming again she couldn't understand him but one look at Dr. Tofu told her that he did

"What is he screaming?" she yelled over the screaming.

"Something about stop the blood right" He responded.  He went up to Ranma pulling out a needle and quickly injecting him.  Moments later Ranma fell asleep again struggling in the bed.  His eyes were glazed over again and full of pain as he submit into unconsciousness.    Akane went to the side of the bed and took his calloused hand into hers.  She felt liquid on her hand and to her dismay, it was Ranma's blood.

"Doctor, his wounds have reopened!" She called out to Tofu.

He walked up and removed the bandages.  They were soaked with blood. He was examining his injury when he discovered something

"Akane there are characters inscribed onto his skin" he said in a panic 

She looked from his sleeping face down at his chest and gasped.  There were glowing marks all over his torso over all the wounds.  It glowed a faint white and felt hot to the touch, but one character directly over his heart glowed brighter then the others.  She tapped Dr. Tofu's shoulder

"What does that one say?" she asked pointing to the brighter character

Then docter looked at the character and smiled sadly.

"It spells Akane"

Akane smiled at Ranma who was waking up  
"Ranma are you okay?" she asked

He rubbed his eyes and looked at her with curious eyes

"Who's Ranma"  He asked blankly

A/N: Chapter Done! Read and Review

No Flames! Next Chapter: Ranma wakes up but there is something seriously wrong


	7. Ch 6: Part 1 Ranma Who?

There's something wrong with Ranma

A/N: When It Rains, It bloody purrs (Pun intended).  Thanks for the reviews

Now to get on with our story

Don't own Ranma blah blah blah 

**Still means thoughts (If you haven't got it by now)

Ch. 6: Part 1 Ranma Who?

"Who's Ranma" He said looking at Akane curiously

"Ranma?  That isn't funny.  You know me" she said, clutching his hand

He scratched his head as he tried to recall her 

"Nope sorry who are you?" He said with an innocent smile

Akane's spirit shattered as she began to cry.  Ranma frowned

"Don't cry lady," he said watching Akane cry

"Sniff, sniff.  But I am so sad.  You don't remember me much less your own name" She said between snobs

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you could help me remember.  Lets just start over.  Wanna be friends" She looked up at Ranma, drying her tears and smiled.  He smiled back and said,  "That's better.  Hi my name is…is… Umm what is my name?"

Despite the seriousness of what happened, Akane giggled which got Ranma to smile even more

"Ha ha.  Your name is Ranma Saotome and I'm Akane Tendo"

Ranma smiled "That's a good name.  You must be such a good friend to watch out for me like this. How do you know me?"

"She's your fiancé" Said Dr. Tofu

Ranma looked from him to her "Oh" Then he took another look from him to her "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Akane got her mallet out "What's wrong with me being your fiancé?"  

Ranma scratched his head "Nothing is wrong.  I just thought I never would get someone so hot"  
Akane blushed and put away her mallet "You think I'm hot?"

He nodded "I thank the gods for sending me an angel" She turned even redder as Dr. Tofu laughed.  He left the room saying,

"Akane you should tell Ranma everything he has forgotten, I'll be right back with some medicine."  

Ranma smiled "So umm Akane, who am I?"  She sighed as she began

Two hours later 

"Wow I did all that?"  Ranma said, smiling like Kasumi.  Akane nodded  

"Yes you did Ranma.  Also there is one more thing I need to tell you"

"What?"  he asked amazed at his life.

"You umm were sort of cursed before I met you"  
"What do you mean cursed?"  
She sighed and got a cup of cold water

"Don't get mad," she said

"Okay" 

She splashed him with the cold water and he kept the Kasumi like smile.  He no she looked down and noticed the change

"Oh My."  She said twirling her pigtailed 

"What you're not freaking out?!"  Akane asked.

She shrugged her shoulders

"Oh well.  Turning into a girl isn't that bad" picking up Akane's jaw back to her mouth "Could be worse" She started laughing "I could always flirt my way out a fine."    
Akane giggled, "Wow.  You took that better then I thought." She said pouring hot water on him

"You told me that you were my fiancé, right?"  She nodded "Then you must have accepted me for what happened to me.  So I accept it"

She hugged him, but then quickly let go

"Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head still smiling serenely

"No but my body is tingling. It is somewhat painful"

Curious she took off some bandages to examine his wounds and gasped

"What is it" Ranma asked

"DR. TOFU!!!!!  Come here!"  She called out.

He walked in and gasped.  All of Ranma's wounds were gone without a trace leaving slightly pink skin in it's place

"How is this possible" Dr. Tofu said

"I don't know" Ranma replied, "I must have got sunburn or something.  It's not that bad

"Ranma you were…" Akane started but was cut off be Dr. Tofu

"I need to talk to you Akane"  

"Okay" She said.   She turned to Ranma  "Stay here and don't talk to anyone but us"  He nodded and she followed Tofu out the room

"Okay Doctor, what did you want?"

"Don't tell Ranma about his wounds"

"Why"  
"Don't tell me you haven't noticed.  Since he got them, he has been on the verge of psychological and physical collapse.  Akane had you not brought Ranma in, his body would of stopped."

"What!"

"By all counts, Ranma should have been dead yesterday.  He willed his body to function"

"Yesterday?" she asked in disbelief

"Yesterday" he confirmed

"I guess I should be happy.  He has recovered, right?"

He nodded. "You should take him home."

"What about his memory loss?"  
"Just keep him up to date with everything while I research all this"

Akane said her goodbyes to the doctor and walked into the room Ranma was in where she got the strangest sight.  Ranma was seating with his legs cross, that wasn't the weird thing.  He was floating four feet into the air!  

"Ranma?"  

He looked at her with one eye and again smiled serenly.  "Hi Akane.  Isn't this weird?"

She nodded waving a hand through the air underneath him "Can you teach me that?"

"Later.  I want to meet the rest of my family and friends." He said landing on the bed  he took off the rest of his bandages and began to stretch somewhat

"Ranma?  You look like a cat stretching like that" Akane said giggling.

"I do?"  He said 

She nodded

"He he."  He began to pace around on all fours, as if chasing a imaginary tail.  

"Ranma?"  She asked somewhat nervous.  He began purring and rubbed against her legs.  Suddenly he tackled her playfully to the ground

"Ranma?"  She said a little louder

He got on top of her, causing Akane to turn beet red and licked her cheek.  She gasped at the action and did again even louder because he nipped her neck.

"Cute" He said at her reaction

"What do you mean by cute?"

He answered her by kissing her. "That felt right" he said after letting go for air

"Yes it did" she said panting then she giggled "You're such an animal!" 

Ranma laughed and licked her cheek again "Meow" sounding like a real cat.

"Come on let's get you home."  She heard a splash and a female Ranma jumped on her back

"Piggyback ride!" She asked, giving puppy dog eyes

She shook her head  
"Please I'm hurt" Ranma asked fake pouting

Akane sighed, "Okay okay. Come on, but don't try this again.  I already carried you before"

Ranma cheered and kissed Akane's cheek making her blush "Let's Go!"

A/N:  Chap. Done.  For excuse me for cutting these chapters in halves.    
Read and Review.  


	8. Ch 6 Part Two: Akane! Prepare to Die

There's something wrong with Ranma

A/N: Sorry for the Delay.  Many test, other stories I had to right down before I lose the idea

Oh yeah note to readers.  This might not be a Ranma/ Akane Romance anymore

Don't own Ranma blah blah blah 

**Still means thoughts (If you haven't got it by now)

Oh Yeah read My Tenchi or Inuyasha Story (Had to Plug)

Ch. 6 Part Two:  Akane! Prepare to Die

            Ranma was acting like a little kid Akane thought.  She would ask her questions about anything and everything that came acroos her mind.  She would answer them all in good humor, which caused the girl on his back to giggle. Then she surprised her with one question.

"How far have we gone?"

"What?"  She said almost dropping her, and her face going completely red.

"You know which base are we at in our relationship."  
"HUH?"  She asked non-comprehending his logic.

"Have we ^$%$% or *&^&^ or maybe have we gone all the way and @$!!!$$@!?" 

Akane calmly place Ranma on the ground where she sat there looking at her innocently.  Akane turned around and brought out a giant mallet.  She turned around prepared to hit her when she dropped it in shock.  Ranma was playing with a small black cat, who was purring quite loudly from where Ranma was scratching it.   The cat then crawl into Ranma's arms where it then fell asleep.  Akane put away her mallet and walked up to Ranma who stood up with the dozing cat in her arms 

"Ranma?" she asked

"Yes?"  

"Aren't you suppose to be deathly afraid of cats"

"Am I supposed to be?" She replied rubbing the cats sleek dark fur.

"Well Yes"

Ranma lifted the cat to eye level.  It woke up and looked Ranma in her eyes

"Kitty am I supposed to be scared of you?"  She asked

_"Meow? Meow meow meow!"_  The Cat responded

Ranma looked at Akane

"Eko says nope"  
"Eko?" She asked  
" Thats her name"  
"Can you understand her?"

Ranma didn't get a chance to reply because the wall behind them exploded.  Ranma jump onto the nearest pole while Akane waited for the dust to clear.  When it did, she got into defensive stance.  Standing in front of her was most of Ranma's   
fiancés looking very pissed off, including Uyko.  She still had a green tinted face.

"Um Hi guys"  Akane said nervously

  
They all approached Akane.  She turned towards Shampoo, whose once long hair was somewhat shorter and bandages covered her face. 

  
"What is going on?"   
"Shampoo mad at Violent girl for stealing Airen, then having Airen attack Shampoo.  She force to cut uneven hair."

Akane turned towards Ukyo.   
  
"Feeling better Ukyo?"  
"No.. Thanks… to…you" She replied slowly

"What is the matter?"  Akane asked concerned

"You…poisoned… me.. Sugar.  Then…. You… took…Ranchan"

Akane turned towards Kodachi

"Okay I'll bite.  Why the hell are you here"  
"OH HO HO HO HO. (A/N: Evil Bitch Laugh.)  Prudish Tendo.  My servent has informed me that Ranma has lost his memory.  I am here so he can remember that he loves me.  Oh and that he remembers your evil deeds towards him."

Both Shampoo and Ukyo turned towards the crazed gymnast in shock.  Then ever so slowly,  Akane saw that they face adopted an evil smile.  She glupped inside as they all began charging for her.  Within seconds she was tied, paralyzed and the recipent of many bruises (Where is Ranma?) She wondered.  She looked at the pole where she jumped and sweatdropped.  Ranma was playing with Eko oblivious to what just happened to her.  All three fiancés followed her vision upward and face-faulted.  Kodachi was the first one to recover

"Oh Ranma, come down"  

  
Ranma didn't hear her because he was still playing with the cat.  Ukyo got up. 

"Oh Ran-chan, come down pretty please?"

Again no response.  Shampoo got up and tried the direct approach.  She punched the pole, which caused it to vibrate enough to knock Ranma down.  She landed on her two feet still holding the cat.

  
"Oh hello.  Umm Who are you?" 

"Why Ranma! It's Your beloved Kodachi!"  
"Ranma it's me Ukyo, your one true love

"Airen no remember Shampoo?  Shampoo is Airen's buxom bride"

Ranma scratched her forehead in thought with one hand, while holding the cat in the other.  Suddenly her face turned to surprise.

"Oh!  Akane told me about you three!"

  
If Akane could wave here hands she would be.  Fortunately to her, the paralysis was fading, but that didn't help her from what Ranma said next.  She pointed to Kodachi

  
"You're the delusional nutcase"  

She pointed to Ukyo

  
"You're my cross-dressing childhood friend who I accepted being gay."

She pointed to Shampoo.    
  


"You're that illiterate Chinese Bimbo who is as horny as a cat in heat!"

"MEOW!"  
"Oh sorry Eko"

  
Akane suddenly found the sky much more interesting as all three girls glared at her

"DELUSIONAL!"  
"GAY!"  
"BIMBO!"

  
"The paralysis wore off as Akane could stand on her feet  
  
"Umm guys I can explain"

"AKANE!  PREPARE TO DIE!!!"  all three girls said

Akane began running away as all three girls began chasing after her.  Somehow, Kuno, Mousse, Ryoga and even Cologne began chasing after her (She most of not liked it when I ran on her and broke her stick.)  Akane thought as she ran further away from the chaos.  (This is no fair!) She cried to herself (Ranma is the one that gets chased.  Oh! How I hate the irony)

Ranma laughed watching her fiancé ran away.  She held up the cat

"Wow Eko.  Akane sure has a lot of friends."  

Ranma prepared to follow her.  When she accidently ran into someone.

  
"Opps sorry miss"   
"Ranma?"

  
She looked up and saw a brown haired girl.  
  


"Um Do you know me miss?"

"You do not remember me"  
"Nope"  
"It's me Kasumi.  You live with our family"  
"I do?"

Kasumi nodded.  Then she remembered what Docter Tofu.  Told her on the phone

"Oh yeah Ranma!  Now I remember.  Have you lost your memories?"  
"Yes" The red head girl replied sadly.  The cat licked her cheek in sympathy

  
Kasumi out of impulse (A/N:  Kasumi + impulse = oxymoron) hugged the girl

  
"Don't worry I'll help you remember everything."  
"You will?"

"Yes follow me home" She said holding the groceries that almost dropped.

"Here let me take that" Ranma said, placing Eko on her head and taking the groceries

"Thank you" Kasumi replied 

  
The two girls walked away while about 60 miles away in the opposite direction, Akane was still being chased.  (This sucks)  she realized as somehow.  Pantyhose Taro in his cursed form Shampoo's sisters, Ling-ling and Lang-Lang, and even her kindergarten homeroom teacher joined the chase.  She tripped (Correction this Really sucks!)

Chapter done No previews

Read and Review.  Oh and email me to see who you want with Ranma


	9. Ch 7 part one: For love of…

There's something wrong with Ranma

A/N:  Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. And as for the romantic pairings

It is still undecided

Don't own Ranma blah blah blah 

**Still means thoughts (If you haven't got it by now)

Please read my other stories

Ch. 7 part one:  For love of…

400 miles west of Nerima:

"AKANE! Prepare to die!"  
"Alas the wretched Saotome's curse has been lifted.  I shall make you mine Fair Akane"  
"Call me gay will yah.  I'll beat you like you stole something"

"Violent Girl Die!"

"Leave Akane alone!"

"That walking stick was pure ebony wood"  
"For the last time, Don't Call me Pantyhose Taro! It's Handsome Taro!"

"Stop you juvenile delinquents… Oh I see some candy on the ground!"

  
Akane looked behind her and saw that they were still following her.  Even Mousse showed up demanding that she take back that insult about 'his' Shampoo.

"OH COME ON LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!"  She yelled

"NO!!!!"  Everyone answered.

Akane sighed see the coast hopped on the nearest boat. She sat down and relaxed until she saw numerous people and several animals either swimming, flying, or rowing after her.

  
"Damn it Ranma!  This is somehow your fault."  She screamed after the boat began to sink due to various chi attacks hitting the boat.  Akane took a life raft and began rowing towards the west.

Meanwhile back in Nerima

  
"AAACCCHOOO!!!"

"Oh my!  Bless you"

"Thanks Kasumi.  Someone must of be talking about me"

"I'm surprised if someone isn't talking about you.  Lord knows how many times someone has plotted something against you."  
"If that was true I'll be sneezing all the time"

Both laughed at this joke when they were interrupted by a sound of an awakening animal.

"Meow"

"Oh sorry Eko.  I guess I woke you up"

The small cat leapt with grace onto Ranma's head and purred. Ranma smiled and turned back to the food that she and Kasumi were preparing the night's dinner.  Luckily she didn't sneeze in the food.  

"Thanks Kasumi.  Come on tell me more about what happened to me next."  
"Well, the Oni had possessed me.  Dreadful thing that thing was not even asking to take over my body…."

Both girls laughed at the stories.  Unaware that two men where watching them.  
  
"So the Doctor says he doesn't remember a thing."  
"Yes Soun.  This may work out to our advantage.  We can convince the boy to marry one of your daughters earlier"  
"Yes Genma.  All we have to do is tell a couple of lies."

Both men would of continued talking, but they suddenly felt cold steel under their necks.  

"Oh Husband.  I trust you are not going to take advantage of OUR son in his time of need."

Genma and Soun gulped at the katana that was pressed near their throat.

  
"Yes dear"  
"Good.  Lying to our son isn't that 'Manly'.  Now if you will excuse me,  I think I'll go help those two and join in on the fun."

She put away the sword and walked towards the kitchen, while humming a merry tune.

  
"Are we still going to do our plan"

"Of course Soun.  She will just not know."  
"You should be more worried about me, pupils"

Both men turned white as they turned around to see their master standing two feet away, looking very pissed off.  Not even taking a chance, they were gone, training packs and all.  Happosai sighed (Idiots.)  he then smiled (I wonder when they will find my surprise.)  Moments later, a giant explosion was heard and Happosai smiled.  Kasumi and Ranma walked out carrying the food

  
"Oh my.  What was that?"  She asked

"Oh yeah where is father and Mr. Tendo?"  Ranma added.

Happosai smiled

  
"They took a training trip.  They said they won't be back for a while"  
  
Nodoka caught the glint in the old mans eyes and smiled.

  
"Oh well,  why don't we enjoy this food then."

Everyone sat down.  When they noticed that some people were absent

  
"Where is Akane or Nabiki." Kasumi asked

  
Sea Of Japan:  
Akane kept on rowing because they kept on chasing her.  Also more people kept on showing up trying to kill her instead of Ranma.  She felt like crying now.  (Damn It Life Sucks)

  
Outside the Kuno Mansion.

  
"Hello? Kodachi?  You can untie me now.  I told you about Ranma's problem"

  
Nabiki struggled to the bonds that held her tied to a chair.  Then Sasuke came in, wheeling in a televison and vcr

  
"Mistress Kuno left me strict orders."  
"What are you going to do to me"  
"Nothing.  He is"

  
Sasuke quickly left the room after turning on the TV and on it was Principal Kuno, wearing a grass skirt playing the ukulele

  
"Hello Ki'Ke.  I'm goin' to play for me number one fan all me songs.  So sit back and relax."

Nabiki started screaming at that point.  
  
Tendo house:

"I don't know.  But the food is getting cold.  Let's eat!"  
"Good old Ranma even with no memory, you still have that appetite"  
"Is it my fault you cook that good?"

Kasumi surprised Happosai and Nodoka by blushing

  
"Why thank you Ranma.  I'm glad you appreciate my cooking."

"Why If I could eat like this every day, I could die and happy man er woman er whatever"

  
Kasumi turned even redder, though Ranma didn't notice. She was eating happily, while only stopping to get some more food to Eko.  Kasumi wasn't really eating her food, just watching Ranma enjoy her cooking.  Nodoka and Happosai noticed this and smiled inside.   After dinner, Kasumi and Ranma were playing with the kitten on Nodoka's insistence. Currently she was in the kitchen, cleaning, and Happosai was smoking  from his pipe watching the night skies.  Ranma laughed suddenly,  and Kasumi noticed this

  
"What is it, Ranma?"  
"After all the stories you told me.  It is a little to quiet:  
"Ranma I wished you didn't say that"  
"Why?"

The Doorbell rang.

Nodoka walked out the kitchen to answer it.  Outside was Dr. Tofu and it looked like he didn't have good news.    
  
"Who is it mom?"  
"It's just Doctor Tofu."  
  


Ranma and Kasumi walked in, the former holding Eko. Dr. Tofu looked at Kasumi and his glasses didn't fog up.  Happosai say this and knew it was serious.

  
"Kasumi go take Ranma to get some ice cream"

"Ice cream!  Lets go!"  

  
Ranma dragged Kasumi before she barely got her shoes on and ran out the door carrying a purring Eko.  Happosai turned towards Dr. Tofu.

  
"What is the matter?" Nodoka asked

"I am afraid it is worst then I thought." The doctor replied cleaning his glasses

"Well tell us"  Happosai said calmly

"Ranma will never get his memory back."

Chapter done 

Read and Review 

Also email me on any suggestions to the plot

Oh yeah read my other stories


	10. Ch 7 INTERLUDE: Tendo, Akane Tendo

There's something wrong with Ranma

Thanks for the reviews and it is time for some explanations

Some of the mystery is going to be revealed next chapter

This chapter is all about The Tendo sisters & it is all humor

Don't own Ranma blah blah blah, but I do own Eko the Cat so there

**Still means thoughts (If you haven't got it by now)

Please read my other stories

Ch. 7. INTERLUDE:  Tendo, Akane Tendo

China near certain springs that everyone hates:

"GUYS!!! Leave me alone"  
  


Akane has been running, swimming, or climbing to escape her pursuers that either want to kill her or mate her.

She didn't even notice when the guide warned her to stay out.  Now she was worried as she remembered where she was as she carefully avoided falling into any springs.  Suddenly a ribbon wrapped around her wrist

"Take your punishment like the brute you are"

Akane felt Kodachi try and throw her, knowing that any throw would result in her getting cursed; she grabbed the ribbon and spun it in the air and letting go.  Kodachi fly through the air and landed in a spring.  The guide appeared out of nowhere

  
"Oh no!  Honor guest has fallen in spring of Drowned Emu.  Very tragic story about Emu, who drowned 500 years ago.  Now anyone who touches water takes on form of Emu"

Akane stopped listening at "emu" because she watched one crawl out, wearing a leotard.  Akne fell on her stomach laughing at the scene before

  
"Beloved Akane!  I shall finally make you mine"  
  
Akane didn't even bother to look.  She took out her mallet and hit Kuno hard.  He landed into the nearest spring.

  
"Oh No. Honor guest!  You knocked him into spring of Drowned Turtle!  Very tragic story about Turtle, who drowned 700 years ago.   Now anyone who touches water takes on form of Turtle."

Akane laughed even harder watching a turtle crawl out the water with a bokken in it's mouth.  She then duck from a blow from Uyko's spatula.  She countered and kicked her into a pool close by. (This is stress relieving)

 "Oh No.  She fell into spring of Drowned kid!"

One by one Akane had punted most of her pursuers

  
"Drowned Toad": Gosunkagi

"Drowned Moose": Mousse

"Drown middle-aged fat guy who sells shoes": Cologne  
"Drowned dog": Shampoo  
  


This was how it went.  Akane lost years of stress each time one of Ranma or her rivals went into a pool.  Soon it was herself.  She was about to leave the curse springs and head for home when she tripped and fell into a shallow pool (OH CRAP!)  She got out the pool and headed for the guide

  
"What the hell did I just turn into?"

"Spring of Drowned Ifrit"

Akane took out her compact mirror and looked into it.  She looked the same except her hair was on fire, but she wasn't burning.  Also she had two flaming wings.  She felt filled with power unknown before.  (Hey I look pretty cool) She thought examining her retractable steel claws.  She has about to fly away, when a very happy Ryoga ran into her.  He took her hands and hugged her.

"I'm free!  I accidentally fell into spring of drowned man.  My curse is gone!"  
"What do you mean curse?" she asked curious. (Ryoga had a curse!)

"I am no longer cursed to turn into that damn black pig!  No more P-CHAN!"  Ryoga said, not realizing who he was talking to

  
"Oh"

Ryoga then realized his mistake.  He looked upon the girl who was glowing red.  He saw her hands close and when they opened, in them was a humongous mallet.    
  
"You mean to tell me.  That you were…P-Chan?"  
"UH UH UH UH UH UH."  
  


Akane smiled which scared the boy even more   
  
"Tell me the truth Ryoga.  I won't get mad"  
"You mean it?"

"Yes"

"Okay the truth is that I was P-Chan.  Ranma accidentally knocked me into the cursed spring, after chasing him here.  After I met you in Nerima I fell in love with you, but being scared, I for opted being your pet."  
"So each time Ranma tried to sneak in my room at night…"  
"He was trying to expose me"

"and I would just beat him"  
"But you did it for me.  Now I know you love me.  Now that I am all man, we can be together."

Ryoga suddenly found himself unconscious from receiving about a thousand blows from a mallet within twenty seconds.  Akane easily picked him up over her shoulder.  She turned to the guide

"Which Spring is the Spring of Curse Piglet?"

The guide, scared of the one turned Ifrit, pointed to the spring.  Akane bowed and quickly dumped Ryoga's head in the pool turning him into the pig again.  
  
"And so you can't find your way back…"  
  


She took out an even bigger mallet.    
  
"FORE!!"  
  
And with a swing that would make Tiger Wood's jaw drop, she launched 'P-Chan' into low orbit, around the moon that is.

"BLOODY STINKING PERVERT!!!!"

Akane stormed of knocking the guide into a pool.  
  
"Hey you knocked me into pool of drowned playboy!"

The guide paused for a second.  Then he did a victory sign

  
"Thank You!"

He then took the rest of the day off and headed off for the nearest club, not before kicking out various cursed people wallowing in self pity and locking the springs.  He then left for a much need vacation.

Nerima, Kuno Mansion:

            Sasuke walked in front of the door.  He was worried because just an hour ago the screaming stopped.  (Maybe Master Kuno went too far by concluding his twelve-hour music act by doing a three-hour strip show.)  The short ninja shuddered.  He entered the room and was surprise to see what in found.  The room was empty.  The chair and ropes destroyed.  On the walls written in blood was "KILL ALL KUNOS"

"It is time that I take a vacation.  Something tells me that this is not going to be pleasant"  
"OH how right you are"  
  
He turned around, to find a shotgun barrel in his mouth.  He looked into Nabiki's face and pissed his pants.  The only thing he could see in her face where her eves and they were glowing a part red.    
  
"UMMAAAPPPHFFF" He said with the barrel in his mouth.

"That's right I escaped.  I dislocated my wrist to slip out the ropes.  Where is the fat guy"  
"UG CHUULS"  
"AT School?"

The scared ninja nodded.  Nabiki took the barrel out of his mouth and left the room.  He sighed in relief until she came back in.

"This is for knocking me out"

  
She shot him in one knee

"This is for tying me up"  
  
She shot him in the elbow.

"But this is for forcing me to watch that"

She tied him up to a new chair and put the tape on auto rewind and play.  That was when the screaming started again.  This time it was from a crippled ninja.  Nabiki smirked and ran out the Kuno Mansion looking for her next target

Downtown Nerima:

"Kasumi do you see that?"  Ranma pointed in the sky licking her ice cream cone

"Yes I do Ranma it looks like a flying pig"  
"That is impossible"  
"Yeah I guess it is, but in Nerima, things like that do happen"

"You mean like the expression 'Only if pigs fly'"

Both girls looked at each other and burst out laughing.  They would of continued, but Kasumi saw someone

  
"Nabiki!"

The middle Tendo sister stopped.  Putting her shotgun away  

  
"Kasumi?"  
"Where have you been?  You missed lunch and dinner"

"I can't.  It is too horrible"

"Tell us" Ranma pleaded.  From what Kasumi told her about Nabiki, she thought she was rather cool

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you"  
  


Nabiki told of where she has been for the whole day and what has happened to her.  When she was done, Ranma was in the ally, puking everything she ate that day, Eko was meowing her sympathy at Nabiki, and Kasumi, well Kasumi did not stop smiling. Nabiki was unnerved by her older sister's calm.  Kasumi waited tell Ranma came back before she spoke.  
  
"Follow me"

Nabiki and Ranma looked at each other and shrugged. They followed the elder girl until they were outside Furinken High

"Is he in there?"

"Yes, but sister wait are you going to do?"

"Wait here."  
  
Nabiki was about to warn Kasumi about Mr. Kuno's insanity but shut up when she saw Kasumi take a katana and a whip out of nowhere.  Kasumi walked into the school.  Silence ticked on until Ranma and Nabiki heard screaming coming deep from within the school

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER YOU PREVERT!!!!"  
"WAIT KI'KE!!!STOP CUTTING ME!!!! I'M SORRY!!! NO DON'T WHIP ME EITHER!!!!!OWWWW STOP!!   I'M SORRY!!!! I MEAN IT I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN.   FORGIVE ME  
"NO FORGIVENESS YOU FAT _BEEP_!  I'M GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR _BEEP _AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR _BEEP_!!!  THEN I'M GOING TO _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!"_

 "NO DON'T….AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
"RUN ALL YOU WANT FAT BOY! SCREAM ALL YOU WANT!!!  I'M STILL GOING TO CATCH YOU!!!!"  
"SOMEONE HELP ME!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP ME!!!!"

"THERE IS NO GOD COMING TO SAVE YOU FAT BOY!!!!"

Nabiki and Ranma looked at each other in amazement.

"Was that really Kasumi?" Ranma asked

Suddenly there was a high-pitched scream like that of a little girl

  
"I think it is best if we forget this" Nabiki said

"Agreed"

Kasumi came out with the same smile, hold a bloody Katana and a worn out whip.  She cleaned them and put them away in her dress, perfectly concealing them

  
"Come on Nabiki, lets get you some thing to eat."

Kasumi walked ahead.

  
"Your sister is truly scary"  
"Yes she is"  
"Come on Nabiki and Ranma!"

"Coming!!!"

End of Interlude

Read/ Review

And give me any suggestions


	11. Ch7 part 2: Dairy of the Dark Horse

There's something wrong with Ranma

Thanks for the reviews, I know some wished that the interlude was a joke chapter

It isn't. I had to get rid of every character that could interfere with the coming up event's   
Disregard it if you want.  The only thing that is going to stay is Akane's curse. Oh and this is the end of part 1

And what happened to Ranma finally is revealed.  Enjoy

Don't own Ranma blah blah blah, but I do own Eko the Cat and the demon lord, Kaze so there

**Still means thoughts (If you haven't got it by now)

Please read my other stories

Ch.7 part 2:  Dairy of the Dark Horse

"Ranma will never get his memory back."

"What!!!"

Dr. Tofu shook his head.  Nodoka put her hand on his shoulder.

  
"What did you find out?"

"I just uncovered it.  Someone has made Ranma go through a blood rate"

Only Happosia looked horrified, Nodoka had a clueless expression on her face. 

"What is a blood rate?"  She asked

"It is when one contacts a demon lord for a favor."  Happosai responded

"What!!!  Ranma would never contact a demon lord."

Happosai's expression grew darker.

  
"I know of someone who would."  
"You don't mean…"  
"Yes Genma would in order to make the strongest fighter."

"He wouldn't!  Not to his own son!"  Nodoka yelled.

"I wish that was true.  Do you know why your son is terrified of cats?"

"No I do not.  I just thought that was just a childhood fear."

Happosai sighed.

  
"He taught Ranma the Cat Fist"

Her face contorted in anger  
  
"He WHAT!!!!"

At this moment Genma and Soun where seen sneaking through the hallway.  Nodoka could not see them because her back was turned.

"You should ask them yourself.  They are right behind you."

Nodoka turned her head and Genma and Soun froze like deer watching headlights.  In a blur of speed, Nodoka's katana was pressed against Genma's neck.

"Oh 'husband' why did you not tell me you taught Ranma the Cat Fist after I told you that you were forbidden to even mention it."

Genma looked like he just died.

"But honey,  I thought you were kidding about that."  
"Liar.  What else have you done to 'my' son?"

"Nothing.  I swear it on my honor"

"What honor.  What kind of father would throw his son into a pit of starving cats tied to a piece of raw meat?"

Genma said nothing

"Now tell me what have you done"  
"Nothing honey"

"I see that I have to prove you wrong."

In a blur of swift movements, she totally destroyed his pack.  Clothes and food flew everywhere and Nodoka snatched something out of the air.  Tofu, Soun and Happosai looked closer and found that it was a old thick book with a combination lock on it.

"I know you husband.  You always write down everything that happens to you.  Now this is your last chance to tell me what you have done before I find out everything you have done."

Genma gulped

"Nothing"

"Fine have it your way."

  
She cut the lock off and began reading.  Every page she flew past, her face got angrier and angrier  
  
"How dare you!!  You engaged him about 79 times, left him at the side of the road every time he got sick, and pinned your crimes on him. Also you had him attacked about 450 times for something you stole and I haven't even read a fourth of this "  
"Honey..."  
"Shut up!!" She screamed 

"You threw him in that pit twenty times!!!!!"

Genma just kept his mouth closed  
  
"You had him cook all the food, most off which you ate.  You made a nine year old boy participate in underground tournaments. You sick bastard!!!"

  
Soun, Happosai and even Doctor Tofu looked at Genma with disgust.  Soon Nodoka eyes widen as see got to a certain part.

"Tofu what was it you said Ranma went through?"  
"A blood rate"

"Oh god I found it"

"Honey don't…"

She ignored him and began read out loud.

October 31:  Ranma: Age 11 

            _The damn boy isn't powerful enough.  I thought after he learned the Cat Fist he would be powerful enough, but nooo!  He just sits there and cries that he is hungry.  What I wimp, I fed him last week, so I popped him and told the boy to shut up.  I smirked when he stopped and continued walking down the path.  I noticed that he wasn't following me, so I looked behind me to find him passed out.  I shrugged and continued walking when my own stomach reminded me that I was hungry.  After all I ate two hours ago. So I carried the boy and his pack and started for some food.  I soon found my self at a Temple.  It looked abandoned but I could smell food in there so I ran off, taking my weak son with me.  Inside the temple there were traps so I made the boy wake up and ran through them all.  I gotta to say he is fast when his life depends on it.  I laughed and walked through all the deactivated traps. Ranma was in the fetal position crying, I kicked the boy and told him to get up. He didn't because he was unconscious again.  "Weakling" I muttered before lifting him up again.  Soon we got to the doors before the center of the temple when a voice appeared out of nowhere "Be…ware…No…enters…with…out…leav…ing…so..mething…be…hind…"  I shrugged I mean I never listened to warnings before.  I am not going to stop now.  So I kicked open the door and was amazed.  Right in the center of the room was a humongous tree.  It's branches reached all over the ceiling and it had fruit that was colored black and white.  It seemed to glow so I dropped the boy and began stuffing my gut.  "can I have some?"  Said the boy.  I laughed and threw him some cores. When I was done, I walked to the door and tried to open it. It didn't budge an inch.  Ranma had walked over "daddy can I have some more fruit?"  Before I could answer a voice boomed all over.  "IN ORDER TO LEAVE.  YOU HAVE TO OFFER SOMETHING IN RETURN!!"  Oh crap I was really screwed now.  "Um who are you?"  I asked.  A wind blew around everywhere knocking me and the boy off our feet.  "I AM THE GREAT DEMON LORD OF THE WIND, KAZE!  NOW WHAT DO YOU OFFER FOR MY FRUIT" I shrugged  "I guess my soul?" All of a sudden laughter boomed through the room "HA HA HA HA!  YOUR SOUL!  YOU ARE ALREADY GOING TO HELL.  NOW OFFER ME SOMETHING WORTHWHILE OR I SHALL TORTURE YOU FOR ALL INTERNITY!"  I was scared now.  I had nothing left to offer, but the boy…THE BOY!!  I sold him several times before, so this will work now.  "I offer my son" "daddy?" "RING THE BOY TO THE ALTER!"  I quickly complied. The boy was scared but he obeyed out of fear of another beating.  "I DO NOT WANT THE BOY NOW, BUT LATER I WILL COME" I bowed to nowhere "It is agreed.  Can I see your form so we can make this an agreement?"  "VERY WELL BUT PUT THAT DAGGER AWAY"  I nearly pissed my pants as I nervously put my danger away.  In a flash of light, a hood figure appeared.  The robe didn't bother me.  It was the fact that it had to leathery wings and horns that come out of the robe.  "THE BOY IS TOO YOUNG TO TRAIN" "Training?"  "I WILL MAKE HIM MY AVATAR AND TREACH HIM THE LEGENDARY DEMON FIST STLYE"  I flipped in joy at this thought. I wanted to make sure the boy learned this so I did what master said was forbidden "How about we make this a blood rate?"  The demon looked at me directly and I can see that its eyes were changing colors.  "YOU WOULD PREPOSE A BLOOD RATE WITH YOUR CHILD?"  "Yes I want to honor my agreement"  
"VERY WELL, I WILL PERFORM IT NOW" Bounds appeared over they boy as he began crying.  "Daddy, I want to leave.  I'm scared"  "SHUT UP BOY" I screamed at him.  The boy whimpered and stayed quiet.  The demon stayed silent as it took out a jagged dagger and cut it's arms.  It walked towards the boy a quickly cut him with care. "Do not worry it will be all right" It said tenderly. "Open your mouth and the pain will go away."  The boy actually relaxed as he open his mouth.  The blood of him and the demon dripped into his mouth.  The cut instantly disappeared.  The boy fell asleep and the demon placed him in my hands.  "IT IS DONE"  it spoke to me out of utter hate.  "HE WILL NOT REMEMBER THIS DAY.  NOW GO!!"  The doors open and I was about to run out but the demons hand stopped.  "REMEMBER I WILL COME ONE DAY!! IF THE BOY ISN"T ALIVE I WILL CAUSE SOMETHING WORSE THEN DEATH FOR YOU!!"  I ran out as fast as possible and left the temple.  I looked back and found that the temple has disappeared.  The boy woke up soon and true to the demon's words, he did not remember.  So we continued with the training_

Nodoka stopped reading, horrified.  Tofu and Soun were shocked out their minds.  Happosai knocked Genma over the head.

  
"OF ALL DEMONS YOU HAD TO MAKE A BLOOD RATE WITH YOU HAD TO CHOSE KAZE!!!"

Nodoka spoke up

"What is so bad about this Kaze person?"  
"You know the black plague"  
"Yes"  
"That was Kaze on a bad day"

"Oh"

"Why the hell did you make a deal with a person like that?!"  
 

Genma shrugged

  
"I wanted Ranma to be strong."

"You IDIOT!!!  Don't you know what you have done!!!!"

  
Happosai proceeded to beat the living crap out of Genma as the others waited for their turn

  
Outside the Tendo home 5 minutes later

            Akane wiped her forehead.  She had flown all the way from China after all that crap had happened to her. She had taken some hot water from the nearest place the minute she had landed and walked the rest of the way.  (I get to see Ranma.  I hope he is okay.)  She entered the house to find someone screaming out of pain.  Thinking that it was Ranma, she ran to the source of the noise.  She opened the door to the living area and found a knife under her throat.    
  
"Uncle Genma?"  
"Shut up child or you'll get hurt."  

She looked at everyone in the room look at her in horror.    
  
"What's going on?"  
"Shut up!"  
  


Nodoka spoke with her hand on her Katana

"My 'husband' is the reason Ranma has been acting so weird."

"What have you done?"  
"Shut up!  And if you must know; I sold Ranma to a demon lord in exchange for my safety.  It appears that the lord has taken him a little early for some reason and whatever it has done is why Ranma has been acting so strange."

"You monster!"

"Shut up or you'll get cut"

"I will punish you husband!"

"Oh I know.  Hmm Maybe I should have some fun"

"What do you mean Genma?"  
"This"  
  
He took the knife and cut the blouse off of Akane and then proceeds to kiss her.  The door opened again and everything went to hell, literally.

Outside Tendo home a minute later.

  
Kasumi, Nabiki and now a boy type Ranma walked up to the door laughing and tell jokes.

  
"We should do this again" Kasumi said  
"Yep this was fun.  What about you Saotome"

  
Ranma didn't reply

  
"Somethings is wrong."

"What do you mean"  
"Come on let's hurry"

Chapter Done

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

A/N:  I lied.  This is to big of a cliffhanger to live everyone hanging.  This is after all end of Book one

Okay back to the story

Ranma ran through the door where he heard yelling,  Kasumi and Nabiki where right behind him.  He opened the door and so the horror.  His 'father' was kissing and groping his 'fiancé' against her will.  No one else could do a thing because the knife pointed at her neck.  All of the sudden all the memories of what his father has done to him as a child came back and kept on playing  over and over again. This latest thing has set Ranma off.  Kissing his fiancé was the last straw.   Ranma Saotome of Anything Goes Martial Arts has snapped and there is hell to pay.

  
Inside the Tendo home: a couple seconds ago

            Everyone watched as Genma started pawing Akane's chest and they couldn't do a thing.  Akane was crying unable to move due to the knife to her neck.  Suddenly the doors flew open and broke.  There standing in the door way was Ranma. His face was in a state of confusion, then it grew to wonder, then anger and the hate.  Ranma began screaming incoherently as everyone froze.

  
"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!"  He screamed in a demonic voice.

Everyone watched in Horror and Amazement as Ranma grew two leathery wings out his back and his hands sharpened into claws.   All over his arms sprouted sharp pointy scales as he blue grey eyes turned into a swirl of black and gold.  His teeth grew pointed and his ears elongated.  But the most noticeable was a scaly  tail erupted out his backside.  

"THIS IS IT.  FATHER PREPARE FOR PAIN!!!!!!"

Genma tried to cut Akane's throat, but Ranma's claw caught his hand in a blur of speed  and completely shattered every bone in his arm.  Genma tried to scream but Ranma grabbed his head and bashed it into and through the wall.  Ranma kept his hold on the unconscious Genma as he flew into the air and flew off.  Akane screamed his name but he didn't listen it was time to go to Sensei

Akane's point of view:

"Ranma!!!!"

  
He wasn't listening to me.  And I watched as he flew off with that bastard Genma in one hand.

  
"Ranma!!!!"

"He is not coming back"

The voice belonged  to Happosai.  I didn't even bother to cover up and grabbed his neck

"Why the hell not?"  
"Exactly.  He is going to his demon master and only he and Genma knows where the temple is"  
"So I can't follow him"

"Not unless you grew wings and follow them"  
"It's all in here."  Aunty Nodoka said giving me a book.

Happosai's words hunt me  (Not unless you grew wings) I just remembered. I can grow wings!.  I ran up to Ranma's room and grab one of his shirts to preserve me Modesty and ran into the backyard

"Akane!  What are you doing?"

  
I ignored my father and jumped into the Kio pond, activating my curse or blessing and few out the water.  I ignored everyone's surprise and grabbed the book.  I could still see Ranma in the distance, so began flwing after him.

Read and Review


End file.
